The mission of the UW/FHCRC CFAR Developmental Core is to create a generation of young, innovative, interdisciplinary HIV/AIDS researchers and to foster collaboration among UW/FHCRC CFAR investigators. This mission is articulated through three specific aims, the first of which is to provide research support and mentoring to junior investigators at institutions affiliated with the UW/FHCRC CFAR. Our New Investigator Awards (NIAs), which have successfully fostered the careers of 62 HIV/AIDS investigators since the program's beginning, will continue with modifications to prioritize applications in areas of importance to CFAR's Strategic Research priorities each year and further enhance mentorship through facilitated interawardee networking. Trainee Support Grants (TSGs) used to promote new collaborations will be continued. Additionally, the Core coordinates and collaborates with other CFAR Cores for more specialized developmental award programs, including International Pilot Awards (International Core) and HIV-Associated Malignancy Awards (AIDS-Associated Infections and Malignancies Core); and with OAR, IAS, two other CFARS, and NIH for the Creative and Novel Ideas in HIV Research (CNIHR) program. The second aim is to enhance career development, communication among investigators, and multidisciplinary research by sponsoring an annual UW/FHCRC CFAR Symposium. The third aim is to provide initial support for HIV/AIDS research in important new research areas (Emerging Opportunity Grants [EOGs]). Innovative aspects of this proposal include enhancing mentorship, a proposed collaboration with the International Core for a Mentored International Investigator Award (MHA), holding a Mock Study Section (MSS) for NIA applicants to enhance grant-writing skills, holding a Junior Investigator Poster Session (JIPS) at the annual Symposium, and improved methods for pre- and post-award tracking. The Developmental Core will collaborate with all other CFAR cores and working groups, other CFARS, and research entities such as the UW CTSA; and has specific policies, procedures, and measurable value-added indicators for each core activity. This Core's activities will provide value to the UW/FHCRC and national HIV/AIDS research communities by fostering innovative, interdisciplinary, collaborative HIV/AIDS research now and in the future.